


The North Kai and His God of Destruction

by chazzaroo



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Minor Character Death, all of goku's friends are dead, explicit rating applies to chapter 5 and possibly onwards, it gets happier I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-03-17 18:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18970939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chazzaroo/pseuds/chazzaroo
Summary: slightly related but independant stories for an AU of mine, where goku takes king kai's job, and vegeta trains under whis. not quite a drabble collection, but a collection nonetheless!





	1. Time to Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> goku has one last friend to help out

    Waves lapped gently at the shore of the small island, rustling the sand, and leaving seashells laying on top. In all the years the house on top of it stood, it never changed, other than when it had holes blasted through its walls. Its previous two residents had dwindled to just one, and there he sat, on the sand and in the tide. He looked out into the open sky, where few clouds were scattered. One in particular was yellow, and it reminded him an awful lot of the one his best friend used to ride… he took a few steps back as he realized it was _moving._

    It seemed like only seconds later the cloud was at the island, leaving a golden trail behind it in the sky. The old turtle looked up in shock, and would have dropped dead were he not immortal. There, on top of that old cloud, sat a child-turned man he knew very well. Nothing about him had changed in the last few centuries, similar to himself.

    “Hey, Turtle.” The man greeted as the cloud floated to the ground. He sat indian style, hands in between his legs, as he always did. Turtle looked up, a smile forming on his aged face.

    “Goku… it’s been a long time.” He shuffled himself towards Goku with his flippers, kicking up sand that blew away in the breeze. “Is this what I think it is?” Turtle asked indirectly, and Goku seemed to know what he meant.

    “It is. It’s time to go, old buddy. Master Roshi’s probably going senile waiting!” He cracked a joke as he reached down and lifted Turtle up gently, into his waiting lap on the cloud. Lifting the large turtle proved absolutely no problem for his great strength. “I made sure King Yemma would let me take you right to him.” The Turtle gave a grateful, tired smile. The former warrior smiled back. The cloud began to move, the blue ocean turning to green trees that blurred into nothing at their speed. Soon, the trees were gone, changing into the bright pink sky of Otherworld.

    “This means all of your children have passed, Goku.” Turtle observed the secret solemness in the other’s gray eyes. “What will you do now? Are you sure you don’t want me to stay longer?” He asked in worry, turning his head to look up at his friend.

    “I couldn’t ask you to do that, Turtle. You’ve been around long enough. I’ll be just fine on my own now.” Goku reassured him, patting his shell a few times. Satisfied with this, Turtle turned his head back to facing forward, and laid it down, closing his eyes. He’d told King Yemma in advance that Turtle wanted his immortality stripped, and he had agreed, despite his distaste for Goku. It seemed the guy had great timing, as a halo now slowly appeared over Turtle’s small brown head, glowing dimly. He sighed softly.

    “Thank you for everything, Goku.” Turtle offered one last word of gratitude to his equally ancient companion, who just smiled down at him. The cloud came to a gentle stop, in a clearing surrounded by similar yellow clouds. They were the clouds of Otherworld. There, in the distance, a group of people stood, and Goku took hold of Turtle once more. Lifting him up, he set him down on the ground, and cupped his hands around his mouth. He called out to the faraway group.

    “Hey! You’ve got one more!” Goku waved a hand high once he saw all of their heads turn, and Turtle began to shuffle towards them in excitement. He saw the old and boney, yet healthy, figure of Master Roshi begin hobbling towards them, and his sons were not far behind, dragging their mother and his old wife who struggled to keep up with their speed. His sons called out in greeting, and among them he heard the calls of Vegeta’s family. Goten was dragging Trunks along behind him, and they both looked young and well now. Goku swallowed the lump in his throat. “I can’t stay, everyone! I’m sorry.” They all paused at Goku’s words, and he turned the cloud around, facing them one last time. Two fingers to his forehead, he saluted them. “Until we meet again!”

    He turned back around and shot off into the sky just as Gohan reached for him, stopping short when his mother put a hand on his shoulder, shaking her head. They would have to wait a little longer for their father to join them, he heard her faintly say, but they all knew he would never die. He had not aged in centuries. He was there as each of them died, as each of them took their final resting place under the Earth. Goku rode away swiftly, knowing that his time with the cloud was now drawing short, as he felt tears welling up in his eyes. He almost never cried, never had much of a reason to, but now he did as he remembered his family and friends all gathered to greet Turtle. He swore he saw his best friend, Krillin, and his wife there, hand-in-hand with their daughter. Faintly, he saw Grandpa Gohan was moving among them, too... and that he had waved to him- his son.

    That finally broke Goku, and his tears began to tumble out clumsily, eyes inexperienced to the sensation. It was good, too, that he was close enough to King Kai’s planet now for the gravity to drag him in. His feet and legs sank through his cloud, and then the rest of him followed, leaving him plummeting towards the small planet. He turned onto his back mid-air, hands folded on his torso, and he let himself cry now. His black hair whipped around his face, and his baggy robes did nothing to slow his descent. The ground came up to meet him hard, but he didn’t care, not even crying out as his impact shook the whole planet and rocks dug into his back.

    “Goku?!” King Kai cried out, running out of his little shack, Bubbles and Gregory in tow. He went as fast as his little legs could carry him, over to his apprentice, and crouched by his side. He saw Goku’s tears, and instead of prying, he smoothed out parts of Goku’s now-dirtied North Kai robes with his hands. Goku had told King Kai that he was going to see his son and some old friends, so he could deduce what happened from Goku’s obvious grief.

    The cloud hovered above them, floating down, and Goku tried to pat it. His hand went right through. King Kai and his animal companions winced for him, Bubbles covering his eyes and Gregory shaking his head. “Go back home, Nimbus. Wherever you came from.” The cloud seemed to obey one final command from its old owner, zooming off into the distance, leaving the group behind. King Kai sighed sadly, and used his surprisingly good strength to lift Goku up to his feet, who stumbled, wiping at his eyes.

    “Come on, Goku. Let’s go have some tea and talk.” King Kai patted his apprentice’s leg, much too short to reach his shoulder or back, and helped guide him to the small brick hut. Bubbles uttered a few worried noises as he followed, and Gregory folded his hands behind his back respectfully. The last warriors of earth had finally passed on, and the one survivor now had to find a new path to carve out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is probably one of my best pieces of dbz writing, i love it a lot. sorry if it made you cry, haha, i almost did while originally writing it!  
> if you're wondering why goku didn't age, its because he used godly ki too often. accidentally made himself basically immortal!
> 
> apologies if the pacing is wack, i have a big problem with my writing going too fast. lmk if u see any grammar issues too!


	2. Godly Animosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vegeta wants to spar, goku wants nothing to do with him. whis is a helpless victim to their scuffle

    _“I don’t know how I feel eventually leaving this job in your hands,” King Kai sighed out, wiping at his forehead with a rag. The man was still unbelievably reckless, despite the decades he’d been alive, and all the experiences he’d surely absorbed. “I can’t_ believe _the things you do sometimes! None of them are becoming of a North Kai.” Goku laughed, slapping King Kai so hard on the back that he doubled over. He at least had the smarts to look slightly sorry before continuing._

    _“All the gods are way too stuck-up. Maybe they_ need _someone like me!” He picked King Kai up off of the grass with both hands and set him back down roughly. He’d never get a handle on his strength, at least, not in King Kai’s lifetime._

    _“The most certainly do not!” He screeched, turning around. “You took your sweet time reviving me, you’re lucky I even_ let _you take this position, you brat!” His shrill voice had all of them covering their ears. Bubbles let out a few grunts, which made King Kai cross his arms and turn away. Goku laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head._

    _“I was busy!” King Kai shot him a fierce glare, even with his black glasses on, Goku knew it was there. “Come on, I told you like, a million times that I was sorry! I have bad memory under pressure!”_

    _“One day I’ll be gone, and you’ll all feel really bad about your lack of respect! Mark my words!” They, aside from King Kai, all laughed it off. As always._

 

* * *

 

    That was years ago now. King Kai’s words were definitely marked, had _been_ marked, many times by now. Goku never expected that when a Kai retired, they just.. disappeared from Otherworld. Or, at least, that’s what it seemed like. Maybe there was multiple levels to the place? A secret hideout where all the old Kai lived? He had no earthly, or in this case otherworldly, idea. He just missed King Kai, a whole lot.

    Sporting his North Kai robes, he sat in the grass, beside King Kai’s former house, head and arms on his knees. He could change the home at his leisure, but felt it would be _wrong_ to do that... it’d looked the same for probably centuries. King Kai was not a man of change, and maybe that had rubbed off on Goku. Maybe a lot of King Kai had rubbed off on him. Maybe that’s why he missed the guy so much. A lot of maybe’s, and not enough answers for them.

    North Kai were supposed to have animals to keep them company, Goku learned this later, but Bubbles and Gregory had left soon after their old friend. They cared for Goku, of course, but they, too, missed King Kai. They’d known him much longer, after all. The Gods had yet to grace Goku with any animal friends of his own, but if they asked, he would decline anyways. He never really felt like talking to people anymore, learning to enjoy solitude. He’d turned into the brooding type over the years. Embarrassing.

    Something bonked him on the head, gently. He looked up, adrenaline almost flaring enough for him to ascend- but that was short lived when he realized it was just the familiar blue face of Whis. “Hello, North Kai. I was having trouble getting your attention.” Whis wore his almost-constant soft smile.

    “Aw, jeez, you know I don’t really like the formality of North Kai. Just Goku is fine, really.” He waved a hand through the air, and Whis pulled back from his bent-over posture. “Sorry I didn’t notice you.”

    “I understand why you would decline to use King Kai, but really, you should be honored to at least be called North Kai. It’s the title you earned.” Whis scolded lightly, and as he saw Goku open his mouth to protest, he held out a hand to stop him. “ _But,_ Goku, I won’t force you to use it. You are humble, something rare among Gods.” He chuckled at his own small act of disrespect.

    “I just don’t like being formal, that's all. Not my style.” Goku moved out of his sulking posture and opted to sit indian style instead, looking more like himself that way. Hopefully Whis wouldn’t pry to know why Goku was so distracted.  

    “Is that why you’ve declined the addition of some animal companions, hmm?” He leaned back down toward the saiyan. Whis was too smart, way too smart for Goku, who just looked away with a souring expression.

    “I like the solitude.” He wouldn’t elaborate, they both knew. Whis just liked to push him when he had the chance. “Anyways, why’re you here? I know you never come alone.”

    “You know the routine, Goku. Lord Vegeta wanted to visit.” _Lord Vegeta._ Goku would never get used to that title, it was even more jarring to hear than his own, let alone to say out loud. Vegeta himself probably revelled in it, being born into royalty and all. “He has been antsy lately, with Lord Beerus taking another nap.” He whispered this slyly, hand on one side of his mouth, staff dangling in the other.

    “ _Whis._ ” Goku’s head shot up, while Whis turned around casually, hand on his mouth as he laughed.

    “Oh, my sincere apologies, Lord Vegeta. I was simply telling Goku the reason for your visit.” His giggling didn’t cease, he just loved tormenting Gods, especially the angry ones like Beerus and Vegeta. It’s not like they could hurt him, or would even dare to try.

    “I overheard.” Vegeta grumbled, arms crossed. He really wasn’t very different from Beerus, was he? Whis must be having a blast back at their palace, dealing with two assholes, one of which _didn’t_ take years-long naps. He pushed past Whis, approaching Goku. “So? Are you going to decline my offer for a fight again?”

    “You know I don’t spar anymore, ‘Geta…” Goku said as he scooted back, then stood up, brushing off his now-crinkled robes. Whis elbowed Vegeta in the side, looking a little smug.

    “I told you not to bother coming all the way here. We’ve been through this many times.”

    “And we’ll keep going through this until he comes to his senses, Whis.” Vegeta didn't dare to shove back at the angel, as much as he would have liked to. “Fighting is in his nature as a saiyan, he can’t just _stop_ because he _wants_ to.” Whis rolled his eyes and sighed helplessly, shrugging at Goku, who now had to fend for himself against the God of Destruction in-training.

    “Of course I can, and that’s exactly what I’m doin’.” Goku huffed, walking away, towards the small hut. Removing himself from the situation by force usually worked, even if it did feel a bit rude. Towards Whis, not Vegeta. “As I say _every time,_ you’re all invited to eat whenever you want, but I’m not sparring.”

    A fist flew past his head. He dodged it without even looking, his senses so heightened from his previous uses of Ultra Instinct, he knew the hit was coming a good five seconds before it was thrown. The God behind him growled in frustration, and Whis took a few generous steps back, in anticipation of a fight. Vegeta was far more insistent than Beerus.

    “I said no.” Goku held up an arm to block another flying fist, and another, only serving to make Vegeta angrier. His attempted spar turned into a wordless half-dance, Goku turning to face him to block and dodge.

    “Stop _dodging me_ and _fight!_ ” The other saiyan roared, and Goku crossed his wrists in front of himself to block a particularly forceful punch. Before Vegeta could try again, his legs were out from under him, as Goku skillfully swept his leg out. Vegeta caught himself in the air before he could hit the ground.

    “ _I said no._ ” Goku gave an uncharacteristic glare, deep gray looking into now startled black. His eyes turned that color once he’d been accepted as the North Kai, and they chilled Vegeta to the bone every time he got to examine them closely. They just.. weren’t Goku, not the one he had known when they were both mortals. “I hate to be rude, but.. please leave my planet now.” Goku sighed, not facing the two.

    “No offense taken, North Kai.” Whis reassured him, using his title once more. No matter how often Goku insisted he drop using it, the angel liked to use it at least when arriving and leaving. It was only polite. “Lord Vegeta,” He gave the man a hard look, clenching his staff. “It is time to go. If Lord Beerus has awoken, he will be expecting us.” It was a blatant lie, but Vegeta would not disobey Whis.

    “I’m going to figure out what your problem is, Kakarot. Just you wait.” Vegeta glared at him as he made the promise, and Whis quickly tapped his staff twice, sending them both on their way. Goku crossed his arms and said nothing, the light breeze of the small planet ruffling his hair and clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i posted a chapter for today already but i wanted to add this one. i wasn't going to originally, but i feel like it gives more context to some things
> 
> apologies if the pacing is wack, i have a big problem with my writing going too fast. lmk if u see any grammar issues too!


	3. You Left Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> god of destruction in-training vegeta approaches a resentful north kai goku

    It seemed that, on the small planet, it was night. When it was still occupied by King Kai, night didn’t exist, but with the addition of the new North Kai, a cycle had been added at their request. False stars sparkled, though there was a noticeable absence of a moon, or anything resembling one. As such, the planet was quite dark, but it was nothing a little ki energy couldn’t handle.

    Letting a glowing aura surround himself, Vegeta appeared from the darkness. His attendant and master, Whis, was nowhere to be seen. He’d sent the angel off with instructions to return in a few hours. The light of his ki didn’t illuminate far into the darkness like a flashlight would, but it at least made sure he didn’t trip over something.. or someone, as he noted, seeing a sitting figure growing more visible as he moved across the grass. His feet made no sound, but his tail swishing through the air must have, because he could feel the ki of the other grow more present, slipping out of meditation, but not opening their eyes.

    “Kakarot.” Vegeta said curtly, stopping a few feet from the earth saiyan’s side. Usually Kakarot would become agitated when he even felt Vegeta’s presence approaching, but he was doing a damn good job pretending right now, the only sign of aggression being the tip of his tail twitching against his will. The rest of it lay limply on the ground, like a rope, or a sleeping snake. He wanted to step on it, but that fleeting thought caused a small change in the feeling of his ki, making Kakarot open one sharp, glaring eye.

    “I can already tell you want to fight, and I just keep telling you no. Why don’t you get it?” He had obviously noticed the absence of Whis, otherwise, he’d be putting up his normal persona. The truth was he’d stopped being happy years ago, Vegeta could feel it in the way his ki burned colder, the token warmth of it stripped away over time. To anyone else, though, he seemed fine, because he was faking it.

    “You won’t talk to me otherwise!” Vegeta had gotten bad at controlling his temper lately, much to Whis’ disappointment. His pent up desires to fight had him on edge constantly, and because fighting Beerus or Whis at full-force would be a death sentence for either him or the universe, Kakarot was his only option… and had been repeatedly refusing. “If I don’t get under your skin, you pretend I’m not there.”

    “I wonder what that feels like.” Kakarot raised a brow purposefully. Vegeta realized he’d just dug himself into a fucking hole, because _he_ did that, to Kakarot. Decades ago by now, yes, but still. “Just leave, Vegeta. You know how this is gonna go already.” Both eyes were open now. Vegeta crossed his arms, trying not to let the deep gray of the other’s eyes unnerve him. He wished they were still black, like before. It was more familiar to him.

    “You can sense Whis isn’t here. I can’t leave without him, and he won’t be back for hours.” Vegeta laid down his trump card, but like always, Kakarot could meet his challenge.

    “I still have Instant Transmission.”

    “You’d have to _touch_ me to do that.”

    Kakarot’s brows lowered in irritation at Vegeta’s small- but visible even in the darkness- smug grin. The older man had him there, Kakarot didn’t want to lay one hand on him, violently or otherwise. He was fully out of meditation now, ki humming in annoyance. Vegeta knew that Kakarot had that same desire to battle, they were both saiyans. Kakarot was just running from it, because he was running from Vegeta.

    “What’s your problem, anyways? Did I hurt your _feelings,_ North Kai?” He sneered at Kakarot, using the title as an insult rather than a form of respect. Vegeta felt Kakarot’s ki increase, but it didn’t grow hotter with the anger, it became ice cold. Kakarot stood up swiftly, his Kai robes swirling around his ankles, tail lashing.

    “As a matter of fact, _Lord_ Vegeta, you _did._ ” He shoved the God of Destruction back roughly, shoulders tense. He really was pissed off. Vegeta opened his mouth to shoot out another jab in response, hoping if he made Kakarot angry enough that he’d want to fight, but Kakarot was way ahead of him. No words came out before he was getting socked in the face, sending him sprawling backwards multiple yards before finally skidding to a stop. Grass was stuck in his hair now, and he tried to shake it out, but blissfully forgot that _Kakarot can fucking teleport._ The man was back in front of him in an instant. He kicked Vegeta, sending him flying again.

    “Were you gonna ask what you did? Call me sensitive when I told you?” He demanded as he again, teleported, watching Vegeta peel himself off of the cold ground. “Do you _want_ to know what you did, Vegeta?” He raised his foot again, but Vegeta caught it in his hand this time. Kakarot’s expression grew hard, but knew this meant Vegeta was paying attention.

    “Remember when our families were dying, and I was there for you, even though you were trying really hard to get me out of your hair?” Kakarot yanked his foot back and threw a punch, keeping Vegeta listening to him as the God blocked again. “Where did you go, when I needed someone?” Vegeta tried to get up again, but Kakarot hit him with another blow. “You wanted to listen, and now you’re gonna listen!”

    “This is ridiculous-” he was yanked up and kneed in the stomach. He fell to the ground, gasping from the hard hit, clutching his stomach that these days, bore no armor.

    “I knew you were gonna say that! You don’t _care_ about anyone but yourself, and you never did! The fight with Buu didn’t change you at _all!_ ” Vegeta’s eyes widened as Kakarot dared to hit that sore spot, and he reared up, sending his own fist flying. It landed its mark on the other’s face, but did nothing, and Kakarot grabbed his wrist. Vegeta realized too late that he’d held back… what Kakarot was saying almost felt _correct._

    “You know nothing!” He said anyways, despite feeling his heart beginning to skip beats, and his stomach turning. Had he really become so cruel once more? He knew from the look in Kakarot’s eyes that he had, and that he’d hurt him. A lot.

    “I know enough.” He let go of Vegeta’s wrist, allowing him to stumble back. It was an angry red, from being gripped so hard, but no bones were broken. “And I think you do, too.” Vegeta let his expression soften momentarily in surprise when he heard Kakarot _sniffle_.

    “Are you _crying?_ ” Vegeta asked, incredulously. He stepped closer to let the light of his still-glowing aura illuminate Kakarot’s face and indeed, his eyes were red and damp, as if he was holding it in this whole time.

    “What, y’gonna make fun of me for that, too?” The venom had dripped away from his tone, leaving a hollow man that Vegeta hadn’t heard before, but realized was probably there behind the resentment all along. “You abandoned me when I was losing everything I ever had, Vegeta.” His hands were still in hard fists.

    “I..” The God of Destruction hesitated. He hadn’t even realized his own selfishness when he left earth without a trace once he lost Bulla. He didn’t tell Kakarot he was leaving, didn’t return his compassion when the younger man was losing his own children. “You’re right.” He sighed, his ki aura flickering, then disappearing, leaving them both cloaked in darkness. It almost felt like a shield from Kakarot’s prying eyes. “I didn’t even think about it, until now.”

    Kakarot didn’t say anything, but Vegeta knew that he was letting his tears fall. He’d never actually seen Kakarot cry, and technically even now he couldn’t see him as he did. He really had left his rival, _and good friend,_ he admitted with some reluctance, all alone in his darkest hours. _He_ was one of the reasons the kind man had lost his warmth, and wasn’t there as he hollowed his own soul with all his grief. The God placed a hand on his fellow God’s shoulder, making his head snap up. He gripped it, using that hand to pull Kakarot forward into an embrace.

    Kakarot definitely wasn’t a fan of this, as he grabbed at one of Vegeta’s shoulders roughly, and started to knee him in the stomach repeatedly. Vegeta rocked back with each kick, but refused to let go.

    “Let go!” Kakarot demanded, still hitting Vegeta furiously. His crying lessened his assault’s power, but he still tried. “I don’t forgive you! I gave you chances, Vegeta! You used ‘em all!” He cried out, but still, Vegeta didn’t let go, both arms wrapped around him like a vice. Kakarot needed this, and Vegeta sort of _deserved_ it.

    “I didn’t ask for your forgiveness.” There was no bite to the reply, which only made Kakarot more frustrated, and he started punching instead. It hurt a little more, but Vegeta refused to yield. Bruises would heal over time, but it was best to get _this_ over with as soon as possible.

    “Let go.” Kakarot demanded once more, but he was losing the fight, a rare occurrence. His punches slowed, hitting slower, and softer. Vegeta could feel his ki lowering as well, but it still remained chillingly cold. “Please.” He said after his last punch, arms hanging limply at his sides, tail resting on the grass instead of waving wildly.

    “No.” Vegeta wanted to shiver at how strange Kakarot’s new ki felt up-close like this, but he didn’t. Kakarot didn’t say anything to him, and Vegeta opted to stay silent as well when a few minutes later, Kakarot’s head was on his shoulder. He could feel the spiky, black hair against his neck, and a few warm droplets hit his shoulder. “I’m sorry.” Vegeta said finally, after what felt like years of silence. Maybe it was.

    “I know.” Kakarot said, with no discernable tone to his voice. “Let go now.” Assuming the other saiyan was calm enough, Vegeta did so, and Kakarot waited a second before stepping back. He turned his back, and Vegeta could have died, thinking Kakarot was just about to walk away again, like he always did. He didn’t. He lowered himself back into the grass, sitting with his knees to his chest instead of his usual indian style. Vegeta took this as an invitation, stepping over and lowering his own body to the ground, sitting next to Kakarot.

    They both still stayed silent, and Kakarot was looking at the ground, bangs obscuring his face so that Vegeta couldn’t see it. He decided to look at the fake stars above them instead, and was trying to figure out if the planet had any of its own constellations when Kakarot spoke up. “I really hate you.”

    Vegeta blinked. “That’s my line.” Kakarot shook, but not with sobs. He’d chuckled. It wasn’t the most happy or bright chuckle, but it was _something._ He couldn’t remember the last time he saw Kakarot smile a real smile, all of the ones he gave these days were fake.

    “It is? I forgot.” He had his head resting on his arms, which were leaned on top of his knees. Their conversation broke off after that, entering them back into the quiet of the small planet. No one else lived there except Kakarot, Vegeta realized, as he listened to the silence. He must be really lonely.. Vegeta at least had Whis when Beerus slept. I _left him all alone._

    Fresh guilt absolutely drenching him, Vegeta reached out an arm, wrapping around Kakarot’s side to pull him closer. He needed someone, and even if it probably wasn’t Vegeta, he could try to suffice until Kakarot found someone else. He dropped his arm back down behind himself once Kakarot was against his side, not wanting to be _too_ touchy-feely just yet. Kakarot appreciated this, not putting his own arm around Vegeta either, though he used to. He laid the side of his head back on his shoulder instead, keeping whatever distance he still felt was necessary.

    The rift Vegeta had created between them, that Kakarot had then extended, wasn’t healed yet. However, building a bridge was better than trying to leap over it blindly, not yet able to see the other side.

 

* * *

 

    Whis returned the requested four hours later, to find Goku asleep on Vegeta, and Vegeta finally seeming satisfied. Goku was placed softly in his small house’s bed, by Whis, as Vegeta felt he’d accidentally wake the Kai if he tried. Whis shut the home’s door impossibly quietly, twirling his staff as he approached his apprentice.

    “It’s about time you two started mending things. It was getting tiring waiting for you to get over yourself.” Whis winked. Vegeta blinked in surprise like he’d just been blinded by a bright light, and he was when Whis tapped his staff on the ground twice. They shot up, and rocketed through space, back towards Beerus’ palace. Whis didn’t tease him for the remainder of the journey, only peeking behind himself to check on Vegeta. He sat cross-legged, lost in thought, one hand on Whis’ back and the other propping his head up. Whis looked away with a small grin, and knew he’d probably be making many more visits to the North Kai’s planet in the foreseeable future. He kind of looked forward to it.

 

* * *

 

    Goku stared up at the home’s ceiling blankly, laying still where he had been placed. His tail hung off of the side and swayed slightly next to a dangling arm. His legs reached over the end of the too-small bed, his feet almost reaching the wooden floor. He hadn’t actually been asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a few more of these to post!! i'll upload them daily, so please, stay tuned for more kakavege. it gets happier, i promise.  
> also, goku is called kakarot because this one is more from vegeta's perspective.
> 
> apologies if the pacing is wack, i have a big problem with my writing going too fast. lmk if u see any grammar issues too!


	4. Revisiting the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> goku takes a short trip to earth, and encounters an unexpected visitor

    “Goku!”

    Goku shot his head up, previously occupied with the grass in front of him. He sat indian style on stone, tail-tip peeking out from under his long Kai robes. A taller, green alien approached him, wooden staff in hand.

    “I didn’t even know you were here. I would have made tea.” The young man came to a stop beside the saiyan, observing what he was doing to the patches of greenery on the Lookout. He easily towered over the kai, and Goku wondered when the kid had grown up so quickly. 

    “My bad, I should’ve said something! I use Instant Transmission so much that I forget.” He pulled his hands away from the small garden and put them in his lap. The other just smiled at him, like always. There wasn’t a mean bone in his body. The namekian gestured to the garden with his staff.

    “Are you practicing again? Mr. Popo appreciates the flowers. They look very nice.” He leaned down to see small buds sprouting from the ground, petals just barely opening up to the world. He looked at Goku, understanding and gentle. “Creating life is a very special privilege, I’m almost jealous.”

    “Yeah, well, _you_ can bring _back_ life. The dragon balls are pretty powerful, a lot stronger than the ones Kami had.” Dende noted Goku's own jealousy. Their casual conversation about not-so-casual powers was cut short when the flowers suddenly wilted. Goku pouted, and Dende allowed himself to look pitying.

    “Don’t put yourself down, you’re still practicing.” He patted Goku on the shoulder, but it didn’t do much to lift his mood. Dende knew why Goku was having so much trouble, Mr. Popo had described his ki energy as cold and distant. How Mr. Popo could sense godly energy, Dende didn’t know, because he personally couldn’t yet.

    “I should be able to do this, Dende. I’m not even a Kai in training anymore!” He sighed in exasperation, which made the remaining few buds wilt as well. Dende made a small, pained noise out of sympathy. Goku leaned his head on his hand, defeated.

    “I’ll go make some tea, alright? Relax for a bit.” Dende gave him another pat, before turning and walking away. Mr. Popo was probably inside as well, as he was nowhere to be seen outside. Perhaps waiting for Goku to finish messing with the gardens. Tea takes a little while, right? He couldn’t sit still that long, he was still himself, even if he did feel kind of sad lately.

    Heading to the edge of the lookout, he jumped easily off of the side, as he’d done multiple times throughout his life on earth. He let himself free-fall for a bit, waving to the small blue cat on the lower level of the place as he flashed by. “Hi Puar!” He yelled. She yelled back her own greeting, floating over to peak over the side as he fell, always nervous that he’d hit the ground even though he never did. Floating just before he collided with the grass, he lowered himself slowly. He knew where he was going.

    Goku could always teleport, but as King Kai had said before, doing things the old fashioned way gave him a way to pass the endless amount of time he had. So he walked. He walked for a while, simply watching the earth around him as he did. Squirrels in trees, dinosaurs roaring and fighting in the distance. It all felt obviously familiar, yet strangely foreign. Maybe he’d been away too long, and should visit more often. That was probably it, he was just overthinking it.

    He lost track of time, the tea was likely done, but he didn’t want to return to the Lookout until he reached the place he was heading to. Dende probably knew that he left, he was a smart kid, and it wasn’t the first time Goku had disappeared once he walked away. Gray eyes clouded in deep thought, he didn’t notice if anyone was approaching, and he didn’t check. No one would have a reason to look for him here unless it was an emergency.

    Goku knew that he’d arrived when he felt his stomach drop. Despite not yet being able to see his destination, he could feel it, and the surroundings here were all too familiar. Painfully familiar. Bracing himself against the waves of the past he was wading through, he folded his hands behind his back, and kept his head lowered so he wouldn’t lay eyes on the small capsule house in the open spot of land, surrounded by woods. The place looked untouched by time, nothing changing at all. It was too secluded for anyone to want to willingly live there, and if anyone did try to, he wouldn’t let them.

    He turned past the house, towards a newer area, where flowers bloomed brightly. A few dilapidated stones sat among them, weathered by the storms of the planet. The names and words on them, though, still shown clearly. Goku didn’t look at them. There was a flat, empty area in front of them, where flowers did not grow, and it was where he sat himself down, tail resting gently on top of the grass behind him. He closed his eyes, and sat in respectful silence. Only the wind blew, and no animals roamed this area, as if they sensed something strange about it, too.

    “So this is where you were.” Goku didn’t open his eyes, he knew who was here, had sensed the godly ki only a second before he heard the voice. He felt the newcomer settle themself down on the grass next to him. They had done this before, back on his small North Kai planet, but neither knew what the relationship between them was following that event. “The kid told me you’d left the Lookout.” So Dende _did_ know he left. Hopefully he wasn’t mad about it. “He didn’t tell me where you went, though.”

    Goku still remained silent, very unusual for him. He felt the other’s tail swish across the grass, somehow. Once his fellow God stopped trying to initiate conversation, also unusual for him, he opened his eyes. Nothing had changed, the stones still sat where he had placed them decades ago, and the flowers moved absently in the breeze.

    “Dende said he was envious that I could create life.” He spoke up, and his companion turned his head to look as he spoke. “I’m kinda envious that he can bring it back, Vegeta.” He still refused to make eye contact with the other saiyan, and the other did not pry for it. Whis had really calmed him down over the years.

    “Do I need to repeat what you told me?” Vegeta asked, and Goku shook his head. He knew what he meant. He’d told Vegeta that it was wrong to bring back the dead if they’d had a full, happy life, and had died naturally. Vegeta had been angry with him, but Goku knew it was the grief talking, not him.

    “I didn’t say I _would_ bring them back. I jus’... wish I could, is all.” He looked now at the graves of his wife and children, eyes reflecting the same color as those gravestones. “I’m kind of a selfish guy.” He laughed at his own expense. Vegeta didn’t say anything, allowing the Kai to dump out feelings he’d been holding in for probably a century now. “They died happy, and that’s all I could ask for! But _I’m_ not happy.” Goku admitted it, finally admitted what everyone already knew, he just couldn’t let himself know it. Until now.

    “So, you’re finally accepting it.” It wasn’t a question. “The other Gods have known for a long time, Kakarot. Everyone can feel your ki when you walk into the room.” Goku blinked at Vegeta’s words. He hadn’t known his ki gave him away like that.

    “I didn’t know I made it so obvious.” He finally looked up, and their eyes met. He suddenly realized that he felt cold.

    “You don’t. _I_ just know what your ki is _supposed_ to feel like, and it’s definitely not this.” He gestured to the air around Goku, who looked to see if anything was there. There was nothing. “The Gods can just tell when someone is faking a smile, they get those a lot.” Goku’s fake half-smile dropped. They said nothing. Goku’s tail was fluffed up now, suddenly freezing like the rest of his body, though the sun was shining brightly on them in the clearing. Vegeta observed this, nearly shivering himself as the coldness of the ki energy next to him grew unbearable.

    “I’m cold.” Goku said.

    “I know.”

    They didn’t move right away, easing into their new position slowly. Goku was leaned against Vegeta’s side, with the other’s arm around him, pulling him close and making the cold gripping his body feel less severe. Vegeta’s tail snaked around his, and Goku told himself it was because his tail was cold too, nothing more than that. They stared at the stones, and the stones stared back, warmed by the sunlight. Goku thought the relationship between the sun and the stones seemed like the one between himself and Vegeta. Maybe Vegeta would keep him warm, like the sun used to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont have much to say here, honestly.  
> though i will explain why puar is at the lookout! she lives with korin, she decided to live there after yamcha died. again, look forward to the next chapter!  
> as a fair warning, the rating is going to change, as some of the upcoming chapters are nsfw
> 
> also, go back and look at chapter 2! it's new as well
> 
> apologies if the pacing is wack, i have a big problem with my writing going too fast. lmk if u see any grammar issues too!


	5. You're Always So Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vegeta has a way to warm the north kai up a bit

     Spooning with Vegeta was the last thing Goku was expecting to do today. Spooning with the other man specifically on Beerus’ planet, was also another factor he could hardly believe. He shuddered as a tongue against his throat interrupted his thinking… that was another pretty crazy part, too. His black tail curled under the blanket, reacting to the sensations in its own special way. Face red, Goku felt the licking turn into sucking, and he put a hand against Vegeta’s chest, hoping to get him to stop long enough for him to ask what was going on. Vegeta did pause, and Goku breathed in shakily.

     “Wh.. What’s this about?” He asked the other God, cheeks and ears burning. Vegeta’s inquisitive frown turned up at the edges, and he sat up, moving himself to straddle Goku. The younger man was hardly breathing at this point. The blanket was still draped over Vegeta's back, covering them both.

     “You say you’re cold a lot.” Vegeta answered, leaning back down into Goku’s neck. Goku swallowed heavily as he tried to reply, and knew Vegeta could probably feel that.

     “There’s other ways to warm someone up besides coming onto them,” he shut his eyes tightly when teeth scraped his skin. He could  _ feel  _ Vegeta grinning.

     “Do you want me to stop, then, Kakarot?” The other saiyan challenged, sitting back up, hands on either side of Goku’s shoulders now. Goku instinctively shook his head no, but Vegeta grabbed his chin, gently of course. “Verbal answer.”

     “..No.” Goku squeaked out, keeping his eyes closed so he wouldn’t have to look the man looming over him in the eyes. He knew if he opened them, Vegeta would be right in his face.

     “Open your eyes. Look at me.” Goku’s mouth became a thin, straight line as he refused, eyebrows furrowing and closing his eyes tighter. He felt the breath of Vegeta sighing, but didn’t hear it. “Kakarot.” 

     Goku relented, peeking open one eye, the North Kai gray of it easily visible. Vegeta said nothing, so Goku opened the other, now staring directly at him. Just like he knew he would. Vegeta kept hold of his chin, leaning down, so their foreheads touched. The intimacy of the action surprised Goku, somehow making his face even hotter. “ ‘Geta?” He questioned, throat suddenly dry again. 

     “You’re always sad. I want to make you feel better, at least somewhat.” He admitted, and Goku didn’t dare to blink, gray eyes lost in a sea of endless black. “Do you want that? Will you let me?” He asked again, though more straightforward this time. Goku finally blinked, snapping himself out of whatever small trance Vegeta had him in. Vegeta’s eyes searched his face for an answer when he didn’t reply, not knowing what to say to the proposal.. words weren’t his strength.  _ Action _ was. 

     That was what Goku told himself as he looped his arms together around Vegeta’s neck, pulling him down closer, startled eyes now settling into a half-lidded expression. Up this close, Vegeta could see the dark circles underneath them from many sleepless nights over the years. “You better not ever disappear on me again, Vegeta.” It was almost a whisper, yet sounded so loud in the quiet room. One of Goku’s hands moved to Vegeta’s face, the other still draped over his neck. 

     “Wouldn’t dream of it.” He said softly back, the hand previously on Goku’s chin now coming to cup the hand on his face. That was all either of them needed as an answer, and their lips finally met in a kiss. Goku kept his hand on Vegeta’s cheek for as long as he could, but soon had to throw it back over his back, fingers digging into the fabric of his short blue top. For a while, they stayed close-mouthed, too afraid to go further, until Goku’s tongue accidentally brushed Vegeta’s lips. That’s when it turned more heated, mouths opening, and Goku’s tail snaked up Vegeta’s back, like an arm that wanted to hold him. Vegeta’s own tail wrapped around it, preoccupying it as they linked together. 

     Finally, Vegeta pulled back, both of them panting. Goku looked absolutely amazing, in Vegeta’s entirely professional opinion. Eyes half closed, mouth red and hanging open, usually already messy bangs now hanging down more in his face. Vegeta brushed them away, and Goku chuckled, raising his own hand. Vegeta’s eyes widened as he felt Goku’s fingers brush against bangs, and he was grinning up at him.

     “I didn’t know you had bangs.” He smiled, not bothering to push them back into Vegeta’s mess of hair. “They’re cute.” Said shamelessly, it was big talk for someone on the bottom in this situation.

     “Shut up.” He was embarrassed.

     “Make me.” 

     The challenge was all Vegeta needed to raise the heat a bit more, hands sliding under Goku’s undershirt, across his skin. He was rewarded with a shuddering breath, and knew his rewards would only increase. Angling his lower half downwards, he let it brush against Goku’s, who lightly gasped. The dual erections weren’t exactly surprising, Goku was just… being Goku. 

     Vegeta grabbed at the rim of Goku’s pants and boxers, sliding both down and off easily. At this point, the other had no reason to resist, but he did try to reach out and grab at Vegeta’s bottom clothing, which consisted only of underwear. Vegeta stopped him, replacing the hand back on his own neck, and instead gripping Goku’s hardness in his hand. Fingernails dug into the skin of his neck, and he didn’t move his hand. Goku, instead, tried to move his hips, but Vegeta held them down.

     “Relax, Kakarot. You’re unbelievably tense right now.” He urged, moving his hand slowly and leaning back into Goku’s neck, hoping the closeness would provide comfort. It did, and the nails against his skin let up, a sigh escaping the younger saiyan. Vegeta buried his face in Goku’s spiky hair, and in turn, Goku nuzzled his face against the side of his. It was such a soft act for such battle-hardened men, and that almost made it feel even sweeter. Goku, again, tried to reach for Vegeta’s erection, but was stopped once more.

     “This is to make you feel better, not me.”

     “I’m happy when you’re happy, ‘Geta.” Goku pushed away the hand stopping him, and Vegeta’s hips bucked forward subconsciously as he was grabbed. Vegeta sped up the movements of his own hand, thumb repeatedly brushing over the tip, and Goku did his best to keep up through the intense feelings. As sloppy as his hand was in comparison, he had a valid reason, and it was honestly better than any experienced hand. It was so fittingly Goku. It made Vegeta’s heart fill to the point of bursting, and that’s kind of what happened, just a bit lower down. “Kakarot,” he moaned, his voice straining as he came, hips bucking again. His hand slowed, and distantly he heard Goku whine at the loss. Breathing heavily as he recovered, his sole mission was now to make Goku feel the same, and god damn it he was going to make it a hundred times better. His movements restarted, more intense now, more skilled and focused.

     “‘Geta..” Goku moaned out, his cum-covered hand dropping down onto his stomach. Previously soft, breathy noises accompanied by heavy breathing turned into louder moaning, it was so beautiful to Vegeta. Goku was becoming hysterical, and Vegeta peppered his neck and face with quick pecks, knowing he was just overwhelmed right now. “Gh.. ‘Getaaa,” he whined. Vegeta shushed him. The other continued to moan enough to put any woman Vegeta had been with to shame, and he didn’t miss the black hair fading in and out of blonde sporadically. 

     Vegeta felt it when Goku tensed up, and he twisted his hand one last time. Goku cried out his name again, finally coming himself, and Vegeta caught it all in his fist. He could sense the increased ki of the man below him, and it stayed that way as he rode out his orgasm. The blonde finally faded back to black after a minute or two, leaving a panting mess in its wake. Goku called his name in a whisper, over and over, and Vegeta cupped his face with his clean hand, still pressing kisses there. 

     “I’m here,” he hushed the larger man, who’s cheeks had wet trails, probably from tears of pleasure that were now slowly drying up. Goku was slowly but surely calming, and Vegeta decided it was probably time for him to say something he never had. "I'm not leaving."

     That seemed to relax Goku instantly, and his orgasm-wracked body stopped shaking, sinking into the soft mattress. Vegeta relaxed too, and brushed away one of the tear trails. “We need to clean up now, Kakarot.” Goku made a noise of protest, and Vegeta’s eyebrows raised as he felt the mess suddenly disappear. He knew how that happened. “That’s a pretty irresponsible use of your powers.” He scolded, and Goku laughed quietly. 

     “Don’t wanna get up,” He mumbled, sounding like a child. “Too tired.” Vegeta settled back down next to Goku, and Goku did his best to fit back into Vegeta’s small embrace, curling his large body up slightly. Vegeta ran a hand through his hair, and Goku’s tail swished. When had they stopped holding tails? Vegeta fixed that fast, intertwining his with Goku’s once more. Goku didn’t seem to mind much. 

     “Are you still cold?” Vegeta asked, breaking the several minutes of pleasant silence, the hand playing with Goku’s hair having long since stilled there. Goku nodded.

     “Only a little.” He admitted, and Vegeta pulled him closer, and Goku pushed himself against the other more. 

     “One day, you won’t be at all anymore.” Goku smiled against Vegeta’s chest at the words. They slept soundly that way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOPS there goes the sfw rating  
> 9/10 times i write vegeta as the bottom this was just a rare ocurrance, apparently  
> vegeta's shirt is basically a crop top btw lmao, he didnt feel like showing off his nips in the destroyer outfit
> 
> apologies if the pacing is wack, i have a big problem with my writing going too fast. lmk if u see any grammar issues too!


	6. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> goku wakes up after yesterday's events, and has a bit of a crisis

      Goku was tossing and turning restlessly in the large, soft bed he’d been invited into the previous day. It was a far cry from the one back on his planet, that wasn’t even long enough for him to rest his legs on, but that wasn’t why he was so uncomfortable. The man next to him, definitely disturbed by his movements, woke up with a grumble and shoved at his shoulder. Goku stopped moving, resigning himself to lay flat on his back with a sigh.

      “What’s your issue, Kakarot?” Vegeta couldn’t go back to sleep now, at least not easily with the man next to him being so restless and annoying. He felt the other’s tail swish back and forth under the blanket a few times before falling still again. Very clearly a little distressed, and it was beginning to put Vegeta on edge.

      “I don’t know.” He whined slightly, large hands cupped on his chest. “I just... don’t feel right.” He was frowning intensely, so Vegeta moved a bit closer, laying on his side to prop his head up on one elbow.

      “Try and explain it.” He prodded, and Goku’s lips drew into a thin line in concentration as he tried to pinpoint exactly how he was feeling, and why. He didn’t have a whole lot of experience with negative emotions in his lifetime until recently.

      “It’s, like… I spent a lot of time not even knowing _what_ I was.” He pouted, tail beginning to twitch in agitation again. “I always thought I was just a weird human! Thought my parents abandoned me in the mountains or somethin’.” Vegeta was listening intently, out of pure curiosity. Goku almost never talked about his childhood. “Then Raditz came along, and shattered that idea, and I was already close to, like, thirty years old!” He threw his hands up, then let them flop back down open-palmed on either side of his head. “For so long, I had no idea. What if I had never hit my head? Would I be a different person?” Vegeta caught the quick glance Goku made at him, just a flick of the eyes, but the older saiyan knew what it meant. _Would you have liked that person more than me?_

      “Kakarot,” He pushed himself into a sitting position, which was more comfortable for a longer conversation like this. “Whether you would have turned out differently or not, I prefer this you. I _literally_ fucked you.” He said it so casually that it made Goku cover his face with both hands, tail fur puffing out

      “ _I know, I know!_ ” He said quickly, calming down after the initial embarrassment, and let his arms relax, hands still over his face. “That’s not everything, though.” Vegeta raised an eyebrow, and Goku puffed out a breath. “I’m… really tired, ‘Geta.”

      “Then go back to sleep?” He suggested, confused. Goku shook his head.

      “Not that kinda tired. Tired of _being_ , just existing. I definitely don’t wanna _die_ but, I’m almost six hundred years old.” Vegeta moved closer to him, laying back down slowly as he continued. “That’s.. too long. I never planned on living this long, I really don’t know what to do.” He grinded the palms of his hands into his eyes. “I miss my kids, Vegeta. I miss my friends. I miss ChiChi.” His voice rose an octave as he thought about his lost family, taken from him by time, time which would never take him. He was outside of time, and it was a curse rather than a blessing, the opposite of what immortality was to most people. He would have never chose this.

      “I know, Kakarot.” Vegeta sighed as he reached over and pulled Goku towards him, doing his best to hold the larger one in his arms. Being the big spoon was hard when you were the smaller one physically. He ran a hand through the wild black hair.

      “I’ve got no one left, Vegeta.” Goku sniffed, voice muffled with it pressed into Vegeta’s body.

      “You have me.” That’s what Goku had needed to hear all these years, Vegeta was sure of it. The poor man wanted desperately to not be alone, and Vegeta had left him alone. That was about to change, immediately.

      “...Do you mean it?” Vegeta’s heart could’ve split in two at the just, absolutely childish tone in the other’s voice. Weak and small, unsure. Afraid.

      “I do. In fact, I promise that I do.” The previously stiff muscles under his hand loosened, and he watched years of tension drain from the younger man in an instant, relaxing in his strong arms. Goku’s arms gripped him, fingers curling in his short navy blue shirt.

      “Don’t let go?” He asked, again sounding like a child. Vegeta wondered if this man ever even truly grew up, or if he was still the same child, now lost and trapped in a body and universe far too big for him. “Five more minutes, just a little longer, then I'll go home…” He tried to pull Vegeta closer, like he thought that he’d try to pull away now.

      “Kakarot I am doing this of my own free will. I won’t let go, and you can stay. Now calm down.” Goku did, in fact, calm down. He hadn’t been held or hugged by someone in so long, he was _starving._ He needed this so very badly. Vegeta snaked his tail towards Goku’s, resting his on top of it. Goku got the message and clumsily entwined them under the blanket, face now finally turning red as he realized how intimate this was. Not like they had just fucked or anything.

      “Thanks, ‘Geta.” Goku smushed his face against Vegeta’s chest, and closed his eyes. His breathing settled, but didn’t even out into a sleeping rhythm, so Vegeta knew he was still awake. He was just relaxing. Vegeta was fine with that, occupying himself by messing with the points of Goku’s spiky hair.

      “You too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not much to say here, sorry this one's shorter than the others though!
> 
> apologies if the pacing is wack, i have a big problem with my writing going too fast. lmk if u see any grammar issues too!


	7. Is This Awkward?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> goku and vegeta have a nice talk while fucking

    “Hey, ‘Geta?” 

    Vegeta lazily opened his eyes that were previously closed in bliss. They remained half lidded, and he slightly dug his fingers into the skin of Goku’s hips where they rested. “Is now really the time to be annoying?” He grumbled.

    “I just wanna talk.” 

    “Let me rephrase. Is now really the time to have a casual conversation?” 

    “I don’t see the problem.”

    “You’re  _ bouncing on my dick, _ Kakarot.” Vegeta smirked as Goku cringed. He hated blunt dirty talk, and that phrase was one he had asked Vegeta not to use again earlier. Cruelly, the man on top of him slowed to a stop, looking down with a pout. 

    “I told you not to say that!” Goku crossed his arms over his chest, completely fine with the fact that his face was beet red and that there was a dick sitting in his ass. “It sounds weird, I don’t like it.” 

    “That’s too bad. Maybe you’ll shut up now before you hear it again.” Vegeta challenged him, and Goku huffed, leaning forward. The movement made Vegeta bite his lip to muffle a noise, while Goku’s eyelids fluttered for a moment. Now was really, really, not the time for this. “Kakarot...” He warned, nails digging into Goku’s thigh. 

    “I just wanted to ask if you loved me.” Goku frowned, hands on Vegeta’s chest to hold himself up. Vegeta blinked, then rolled his eyes, moving a hand off of Goku to run it over his face in frustration.

    “You’re  _ bouncing- _ ”

    “ _ Don’t say it! _ ’

    “We’re having sex. What kind of question  _ is _ that?” He was getting antsy now, his dick still trapped without stimulation. Vegeta had no idea how Goku was keeping his composure, surely he must be going slowly mad as well. Sweat cascaded down his flushed skin, and suddenly Vegeta realized he’d need a long drink after this. Preferably one of an alcoholic nature. 

    “I dunno..” He shrugged, leaning down further so that they were chest-to-chest, once again the sudden shift causing both of them to pause in pleasure. “I just like hearin’ you say stuff like that,” he braced his hands on either side of Vegeta’s head, smushing the luxurious pillows it rested on, and began to move his hips again. Vegeta gripped his skin hard enough to bruise, but Goku didn’t mind. “It makes me feel weird.” 

    “Describe ‘weird’.” 

    Goku paused again to muse, and Vegeta was really close to just leaving and jerking himself off under a nice warm shower. Patience  _ would  _ reward him, though. He knew this. Especially when it came to Goku. “It’s like..” he began, stopped, then took another breath to continue. “My chest hurts. Not like when I had the heart virus, it’s... an ache.” He pursed his lips slightly, then Vegeta noticed his movement start back up and increase in speed as he talked. “It makes me feel warm, and safe.” 

    Vegeta was doing his best to listen even as he was getting furiously ridden, but it was a  _ little _ difficult. “Is that so?” He massaged the skin and muscles of Goku’s hips with his thumbs, and Goku nodded into his neck before separating their chests.

    “When you hold me it feels like we’re fusin’ again,” He was becoming visibly more flustered, and it was quite endearing. “and when you kiss me before bed sometimes I stay up all night thinking about it.” Vegeta’s eyes screwed shut as the pace Goku was setting became breakneck, and the man was panting above him. “When I’m alone, rememberin’ it makes me so  _ excited _ …” he punctuated the statement with a shaky moan, “I thought hearin’ it during sex would make it feel even better. So I asked.” Vegeta bit his lip, and, with certainty now, stilled Goku’s bouncing by force. He whined, but then Vegeta was sitting up, and forcing him down onto his back against the soft sheets.

    “That’s all you had to say.” Vegeta started moving, rocking Goku’s body back and forth. Arms looped around his neck, fingers digging into the skin of his back. Strong legs encircled his torso, holding on. “I do love you, a lot.” Goku’s toes curled, and he threw his head to the side, making Vegeta lean down to speak into the man’s ear instead. “You’re everything I could have dreamed of. Actually, I don’t think even my dreams could create someone like you.” 

    Goku sniffed, and their previously spontaneously horny sex turned into soft love-making. Hooking one of Goku’s legs over his shoulder, he fucked faster, and Goku’s quiet whines and moans began to crescendo. It was the same process each time, from silent to howling, and Vegeta loved it. So he may as well admit it. “You’re so cute, the way you try to stay quiet, but just can’t handle how good I feel.” Vegeta stroked his own ego a bit, but Goku was loving it anyways. So he wasn’t a fan of dirty talk... because he was a fan of  _ sweet _ talk.

    “Vegeta,” he whined, close to the point where he was going to devolve into mindless screaming. Vegeta gave a particularly hard thrust and moved one hand to grasp Goku’s dick, and that was the end of quiet sex with him. Vegeta drank in all of the loud, quick moans, occasionally thrusting slower just to hear one drawn out noise. Goku was like a drug, and Vegeta was absolutely, without a doubt, hopelessly hooked. 

    “You’re intoxicating.” Vegeta hissed, and he heard the bed frame start to crack, not really caring. “You don’t know what you do to me, you damned fool.” He insulted Goku with no malice whatsoever, though it was unlikely Goku could even comprehend that someone was talking to him. Tears streamed down his face as he was lost in the sensations, and Vegeta thought it looked beautiful. So very beautiful. The bed frame snapped. Goku yelled, and Vegeta came hard.

    The two lay in a pile for a time, Vegeta still inside Goku, who’s muscles occasionally spasmed as he rode out his orgasm. His head laid on the strong chest of a man who’d taken on Gods with his bare hands, and come out victorious. It gave Vegeta a power trip, and that clarity was enough for him to finally work up the strength to pull out and lay beside Goku, who was shaking. Gently, he got up, and returned to wipe the sweat from Goku’s forehead. He peppered the man with kisses on his face and neck as he then cleaned off his stomach, fingers running over the toned abs there. It wasn’t until Vegeta returned from disposing the cloth that Goku had stopped shaking, though tear tracks remained. 

    Vegeta slid back onto the bed next to him, now wearing underwear, and pulled up the blanket over them both. He laid on his side and turned Goku’s head to look at him, and the gray eyes that met his were coming back into focus. “You okay?” His hand moved to smooth down some stray black hair that was sticking up, but Goku grabbed his wrist, bringing the hand to his face to nuzzle affectionately against it. 

    “You coulda had some mercy on my hips,” Goku complained in a mumble. “Walking is important.” Vegeta chuckled, a deep rumbling noise from in his chest. Goku liked it a lot. 

    “Destroyer is in my title, Kakarot.” He moved some bangs out of Goku’s eye with his thumb. “I was just doing what I am supposed to.” Goku pouted, but moved closer regardless, curling his large body up a bit tighter. Their size differences, though annoying to deal with, were compromisable. Goku had gotten much slimmer after becoming a Kai anyways, not needing as many muscles for strength with so much Godly ki in him. 

    “Whatever you say,” he murmured, face buried now in Vegeta’s pecs. “Mister  _ crop top _ .” Vegeta could feel the smirk against his skin, and tugged lightly on the hair he was currently running his hand through. 

    “You’re one to talk. You wear a dress.” He retorted, and Goku only mumbled something incoherent in response, too exhausted to stay awake any longer. They would continue their little word fight when Goku woke up, if he remembered that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaand finally, that's the last of the kai & destroyer au stories i had pre-written!  
> maybe i'll write more if i feel like it, but i haven't done so lately, i was so focused on Testing the Waters  
> hope you enjoyed!
> 
> apologies if the pacing is wack, i have a big problem with my writing going too fast. lmk if u see any grammar issues too!


End file.
